


To my Moon

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The words the Sun wanted to tell the Moon, but couldn't. And never would.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	To my Moon

"Ahh, how do I start this?" Soobin mumbled to himself as he awkwardly brushed his shoulder. A nervous and forced smile on his face as he paused. Pondering, the answer to his question as he stared ahead of him. Letting seconds, and eventually minutes, pass as he stared blankly. Biting his lip eventually as he immediately felt his eyes turn warmer.

"This is hard." Soobin then whispered, closing his eyes momentarily as he let himself breathe. Whipping out his handkerchief immediately after feeling his tears trickle down his cheek. 

"This is really hard." Soobin then repeated with a pained smile.

"But I should do it." Soobin said before walking over the tripod in front of him, fumbling the camera for seconds before going back his place.

"Here goes nothing."

"Ahh, hey. Junnie-hyung. It's me, Binnie. How are you?" Soobin greeted, pausing for a few seconds as he immediately realized how stupid his question was.

"It's been, so long. I...hope you're doing well." Soobin continued, biting his lip as immediately felt his voice waver.

"I...ahh, I know this is stupid. This thing I'm doing, talking to a camera...saying words...words that I cannot say, to you." Soobin chuckled.

"And it's even more stupid, since you're never going to see this anyway. These words, are words that you will never be able to hear."

"I mean, as selfish and as stupid as it sounds. I'm doing this, for me." 

"After all, I am a coward."

"How are doing hyung? I really wonder. And I know you wouldn't believe me when I say this, but I care. I still do."

"I know, things, us, ended....bad. The worst even."

"But please, let me say these words."

"Hyung, I love you."

"Always did, and will always do."

"And how I wish, for things to be different."

"It sucks hyung. It really sucks. I can almost feel it, as if it was just yesterday."

"I-I know it has been years. But to me, it feels just like yesterday. What happened that night, never left my mind."

"I...want to say that I wish to turn back time, alter reality, change things."

"But I cannot."

"Because as painful as it is, as fucking painful as it is."

"We both know, it's for the best."

"We knew, we both knew. That ever since the beginning."

"We can't be together."

"We, are not supposed to be."

"And that no matter how hard we tried."

"No matter how hard we struggled."

"Fate, will always win."

"And just like what we used to call each other-"

"We, will never be with each other."

"I am your Sun, and you will be my Moon."

"I will shine for you, and you will shine for me.”

"It was beautiful."

"Really, really beautiful."

"But we both know, that beautiful things never last."

"And that just like how the Sun loved the Moon from afar-"

"Will also be how our story ends."

"With you and me, shining on our own."

"With us, silently watching each other from afar."

"Never together."

"It's stupid. It's really, really stupid."

"Before you came, I never even thought of love."

"But ever since you came into my life."

"Love had always been the thought inside my head."

"The cringey and stupid thing I always despised-"

"Suddenly holding meaning and beauty, all because of you."

"And it's stupid, really really stupid."

"How fate decided to play with us."

"Showing us each other, giving us each other."

"Without us even looking for each other."

"Only to take everything away from us."

"Taking each other away from us."

"Everything, each other."

"Words with different meaning, yet somehow-"

"Started to sound the same."

"We had each other-"

"-We had everything."

"We lost each other, we lost everything."

"Ahh, why do I suddenly sound so poetic?" Soobin mumbled to himself.

"It's like I'm reciting a poem now or something." Soobin chuckled.

"It's so cringey. I bet I sound stupid."

"I mean, this is stupid to begin with." 

"Me, recording this video. Telling you all these words."

"Only to delete it later, and never actually let you know.”

"I am doing this, all for myself."

"I am sitting here, pretending to be talking to you."

"All for myself."

"After all, how can I-"

"How can I suddenly, pop up in your life. Telling you all of this-"

"After four whole fucking years."

"For whole years, ever since that night."

"For whole years, ever since shit happened."

"For whole years, ever since we finally grew tired of each other"

"For whole years, ever since we gave up."

"For whole years, ever since we ended."

"For whole years, and yet-"

"Here I still am."

"Loving you, with every fiber of my being."

"Wishing, hoping, praying for nothing but the best for you."

"That someday, the wounds I gave you, heal."

"That someday, you finally learn to smile again."

"That someday, you will be happy once again."

"Even if it isn't with me."

"Ahh, why are my tears falling once again?"

"They just don't seem to run out."

"I look stupid I bet."

"Ahh, I guess I should start wrapping this up then."

"Don't want to spend the next minutes crying incoherently."

"Hahaha, it's not like you'll see this anyway."

"So, Yeonjun-hyung! My, Moon."

"I love you. And I do miss you. So much."

"There wasn't a single day you weren't in my mind."

"Wasn't a single night I didn't dream of you."

"My first thoughts as soon as I wake up."

"My last thoughts before I go to sleep."

"Thank you, so so so much."

"Thank you for loving me, and letting me love you."

"Thank you, for showing me, for letting me feel-"

"What loving, and being loved is."

"Thank you, for being not just a part of my life, but the best part of it."

"Thank you, for being mine."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry we ended, the way we did."

"It was stupid, we were stupid."

"But I guess, we both knew."

"It had to happen."

"We, had to end."

"But maybe, someday."

"When the time is right."

"And when fate finally allows us."

"We will meet again."

"And maybe, just like how the Sun and Moon are during eclipses."

"We too, will finally be-"

"Together."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
